El paraíso en la tierra
by Shihana296
Summary: Es un agradable día de primavera, tranquilo como ninguno en el cual Ray se relaja para luego reflexionar... ¿Cuál es el auténtico paraíso?


Bueno, aquí vuelvo con otra historia de BeyBlade, un único capítulo en el cual Ray reflexiona sobre el auténtico paraíso. Espero que disfuteis al leerlo tanto o más que yo al escribirlo.

* * *

Los pájaros piaban con fuerza en medio de aquella ruidosa ciudad de Japón. Concretamente en aquel oculto jardín ornamental, donde se respiraba una paz casi infinita. Las aguas fluían en el pequeño estanque, donde algunos pececillos carmesíes y dorados nadaban en la más absoluta y sosegada calma.

El chino inspiró todo el aire que le permitieron los pulmones y lo liberó lentamente. Podía sentir la paz en medio de aquella bulliciosa ciudad y oía todo lo que sucedía dentro del hogar. El abuelo estaba cocinando, canturreando alguna canción con alegría. Tyson estaba viendo la televisión (de aquello no tenía duda alguna, porque estaba oyendo las noticias él mismo), y tanto Hilary como Max estaban a su lado. Al silencioso Kai no se le escuchaba.

Una brisa primaveral sacudió levemente la vegetación, acariciándole los cabellos. Le vinieron aromas florales, sobre todo de azaleas. Ray volvió a inspirar el aire. También olía a té. Eso era lo que estaba preparando el abuelo. Olía a _Gyokuro_. Ray sonrió, exhalando el aire para volver a olfatear aquella agradable mezcla de olores. Varias aves trinaron.

Todo estaba en paz. En una agradable tranquilidad. Ray escuchó los pasos de Kai, que avanzaba por uno de los pasillos en dirección al jardín. El chino sonrió. Ni siquiera se molestó en darse la vuelta para saludar al ruso, se limitó a levantar una mano como saludo.

Kai se fue por el mismo camino. Alguien estaba cambiando de canal cada cinco minutos. Dedujo que sería Tyson. El abuelo seguía cocinando. Ray se reprendió mentalmente: Kenny estaba cerca del abuelo, tecleando sobre su ordenador. Tyson bostezó, cambiando de canal con más lentitud. Ray olfateó algunas hierbas aromáticas y medicinales que el abuelo había plantado. Entre otras, distinguió romero, hierba buena...

Kai se quedó a medio camino entre la cocina y el comedor. Sintió sus pasos sobre la madera, para al final decidirse por ir a la sala donde estaba la televisión. Para sorpresa de Ray, seguía habiendo una calma absoluta.

Otras aves volvieron a cantar. El chino abandonó su postura de meditación para tirarse sobre el suelo. Abrió los ojos, comprobando que el cielo estaba de un agradable azul. Un par de nubes dispersas surcaban el mismo. Eran de color blanco. De nuevo la brisa le acarició el rostro. Aquel iba a ser un día perfecto.

Una mariposa blanca se posó en su nariz. Ray sonrió, cerrando los ojos. Sintió las patitas del insecto sobre su nariz para luego echar a volar. Se levantó, dejando las piernas estiradas para observar el vuelo de aquella criaturita, sin perder la sonrisa. Luego observó el jardín. Habían muchas más mariposas. Había un par de un color azul metálico, algunas de color dorado... Incluso distinguió un par liláceas. Todas posadas en las más variopintas flores que había visto a lo largo de su vida.

Tyson seguía cambiando de canal, sin discutir en absoluto con el ruso. Ni siquiera se oían los chillidos de Hilary, a pesar de que llevaban más de tres horas en la misma habitación. Alguien salió del comedor. Sus pasos se dirigieron veloces a la cocina. Max habó con el abuelo, mientras otra rafaga de aire le traía varios olores. El té tenía un aroma embriagador y pesado. Muy agradable.

Estaban preparando algo de comer. En lugar de los golpes secos que provocaba Kenny al teclear, se oían sus tímidos pasos, probablemente ayudando al abuelo de Tyson junto a Max. Tyson dejó de cambiar de canal, porque se oía la voz del mismo hombre sin sufrir ningún cambio. Escuchó a Hilary murmurar algo perezosamente y a Tyson bostezar de nuevo. Kai bufó.

Todo era paz. Todos los olores, los sonidos, la pintoresca visión que tenía frente a sus ojos... Y sus amigos, sorprendentemente, no se gritaban ni cruzaban malas palabras. Ni siquiera Kai. Aparentaba ser el día perfecto. Un perfecto día de primavera.

-Hablé demasiado pronto - se dijo el chino, a pesar de no haber pronunciado palabra. El volumen de la televisión había comenzado a ascender peligrosamente.

Tyson gritó alguna disculpa, pero Kai pareció alterarse. Hilary gritó con ellos, lo que dio lugar a una sucesión de ruidos que destacaban sobre el pintoresco jardín. Max, Kenny y el abuelo corrieron al comedor. "Más ruido" pensó Ray mientras reía. Tras unos minutos de desordenada trifulca, unos pasos rápidos y seguros se dirigieron hacia el jardín.

-Hola Kai - saludó el chino, girándose para mirar al chico.

-¡Hm...! - hizo éste, levantando una mano a modo de saludo. Kai se sentó sobre la fuente y miró fijamente las aguas cristalinas.

-¿Tanto te ha molestado? - rió el pelinegro, abandonando su posición para situarse junto a Kai - No puedes ser tan gruñón, sabes que no lo hacen a propósito.

-No me ha molestado - le contestó, dirigiéndole sus acerados ojos. - Pero no soporto los gritos.

Kai sacó un pequeño libro de su bolsillo y comenzó a leer. Los otros seguían discutiendo por algo dentro, pero ya era casi inaudible. Ray suspiró y se interesó por la lectura de su amigo:

-¿Qué lees?

-Un libro - contestó secamente. Ray contó las palabras que llevaba su amigo. Unas once palabras, si no se equivocaba.

-¿De qué va? - quiso saber. Kai soltó un bufido.

-De palabras.

-Todos los libros van de palabras, viejo - murmuró Ray. - ¿Me resumes el argumento?

-Es mejor leerlo - suspiró Kai, pasando la página.

El ruso puso el marcapáginas y acarició uno de los lirios que estaban junto al estanque. Estos se mecían a la par de la brisa, que arrastraba los agudos timbres de una campanita. Ray cerró los ojos de nuevo, sintiéndose en paz consigo mismo. Aquel día era maravilloso. No habían hecho otra cosa más que quedarse en casa vagueando. El chino sintió como su capitán volvía a abrir el libro para proseguir con la lectura.

-¡Hora de comer! - anunció el abuelo, entrando con alegría, seguido por todo el equipo.

-Genial - pronunció Ray, levantándose para recoger una de las bandejas que le ofrecía. Hilary le entregó otra bandeja a Kai, que guardó el libro en su bolsillo y comenzó a comer.

-Un día fantástico, ¿eh? - se interesó Max, al rato de comenzar a comer. Observaba el cielo con una profunda sonrisa, para luego mirar a sus compañeros uno a uno.

-Hm... - "contestó" Kai.

-Unf dfia ferfecto... - asintió Tyson con la boca llena. Hilary le dio un capón como respuesta.

-Hablar con la boca llena es de mala educación - le reprendió la chica ante la falta de respuesta del nipón, que parecía estar ahogándose. Kenny le dio unas tímidas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Venga, podemos estar tranquilos hoy... ¿verdad? - dijo Ray con ademán conciliador.

-Supongo - dijo Tyson tras tragar una generosa cantidad de comida - Siempre y cuando no te intenten matar.

Todos suspiraron, ignorando la pelea de ambos mientras miraban el cielo que poco a poco oscurecía. A los quince minutos de pelea parecieron aburrirse, pues dejaron de gritarse. Aprovecharon el momento para dejas las bandejas de comida en la cocina y tirarse cómodamente en el suelo del jardín.

-Eh, Don Gruñón... - llamó Tyson. Kai le miró de reojo con cansancio - Puedes echarte en el suelo, las manchas de hierba se quitan.

-Hm... - volvió a responder el nombrado, devolviendo la vista a su libro. Tyson se sentó en el suelo, mirando al ruso fijamente.

-Hablo en serio, puedes relajarte, Limón - lo llamó. Todos rieron al nuevo apodo.

Tyson volvió a tumbarse sobre la hierba. Todos estaban con las cabezas próximas, con un hueco para su capitán entre Tyson y Ray. El cielo se teñía de colores cálidos y acogedores. El abuelo estaba tocando un instrumento de viento que acompañaba el roce del viento.

-Kai... ¿Qué estás leyendo? Llevas todo el día aferrado a ese libro - pronunció de repente Max, girando la cabeza para fijar la vista en su amigo.

-Un libro - volvió a responder, con un tono ligeramente arisco.

-Oh, venga, ¿qué tiene de interesante? - esta vez fue Kenny, hablando con el ruso por primera vez en todo el día.

-Contiene palabras - bufó como respuesta.

-Ya lo intenté averiguar yo, desistid - rió Ray, cerrando sus ambarinos ojos.

El ruso cerró el libro de nuevo, guardándolo en su bolsillo como hizo anteriormente. Levantó el rostro para observar el cielo, cada vez más oscurecido. Las estrellas comenzaban a salpicarlo.

-Ray... - susurró Tyson al chino. Éste dirigió sus ojos dorados hacia él para demostrar que estaba prestando atención - ¿Que te apuestas a que logro hacer que Kai se tumbe con nosotros?

-Buena suerte - deseó, sin apartar la mirada.

-En serio, ¿qué apuestas? - insistió. Ray, por fin, decidido a acallar a su compañero, contestó:

-Los deberes de una semana - dijo.

El japonés emitió una risa bastante sonora que intentaba ser "de malo". Ray arqueó una ceja cuando vio la actuación tan extraña de su amigo, al igual que todo el equipo. Kai se limitó a pronunciar "Imbécil" para seguir mirando el cielo. Al rato, el cielo ya estaba de un profundo azul marino.

Tyson se levantó con pereza y se encaminó hacia la salida del jardín. Ray cerró los ojos. Los pasos de su amigo temblaban y rió al intuir lo que iba a intentar. "No será capaz" pensó divertido, pero dejar de escuchar los pasos de Tyson le dio la sensación de que 'si sería capaz'. El japonés giró y el chino escuchó como los pasos del primero iban directos a por el ruso.

-¡Al suelo, Kai! - chilló Tyson. El ruso se limitó a apartarse de la trayectoría aérea de su compañero, que se estrelló contra el cerezo del jardín.

-Patético... - gruñó Kai, mirando como Hilary intentaba poner en pie a Tyson. El último hizo un esfuerzo tremendo por levantarse y no golpear a su capitán.

-Al menos sé decir más de diez palabras seguidas - le sacó la lengua. A Ray le asaltó la extraña sensación de que Kai no estaba a salvo.

Y su impresión no era equivocada. Una mata de cabellos rubios se abalanzó sobre el ruso. Y en aquella ocasión no pudo esquivarlo. Max se habia colgado de la espalda de su capitán y no parecía tener la más mínima intención de soltarse. Tyson se abalanzó también y se colgó de Kai, pero él no parecía dispuesto a rendirse.

-Bajad - ordenó con sequedad. Ray, Kenny y Hilary observaban la escena atónitos.

-Admítelo, viejo, pierdes cualidades - rió Tyson. Pero el muchacho se mantuvo inamovible. - ¡Tú lo has querido!

Tyson se agarró con las dos piernas a la pierna derecha del ruso y con una mano agarrándose a la cintura del mismo. Con la otra mano comenzó a palparle el costado.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces? - quiso saber Kai, mirando extrañado al japonés. El resto del equipo también estaba atónito.

-No eres invencible - aseguraba Tyson, palpándole la cintura.

-Tyson, no conocía esa faceta tuya - rió Hilary, todos la acompañaron.

De repente Kai se puso tenso. Tyson rió triunfante:

-¡Todo el mundo tiene cosquillas! - anunció, mientras intentaba hacer reír a su compañero.

-¡Eso! - secundó Max, imitando al japonés.

-Bajad... - ordenó por segunda vez Kai. Se sacudió un poco para apartarse de aquellas armas de destrucción masiva que eran sus amigos.

Repentinamente, por el rostro de Kai se asomó una sonrisa... "Max, no te rindas, ¡lo tenemos!" gritaba Tyson. Hilary y Kenny comenzaron a animarles. Ray sonrió. La luna en lo alto iluminaba el jardín y las lamparitas de papel ya estaban encendidas. Algunas luciérnagas danzaron sobre sus cabezas. Finalmente Kai cayó al suelo. Y ahí, como si tuvieran cinco años, comenzaron a pelear todos. Todos riendo, menos el ruso, que se limitaba a mantener los labios curvados y de vez en cuando emitía una risa.

Ray también peleó, incluso Kenny y Hilary se abalanzaron sobre ellos con intenciones que Tyson más tarde calificaría de asesinas. Y siguieron haciéndose cosquillas, sujetándose, haciendo y deshaciendo alianzas... Como niños. A las horas, pararon. El sudor recorría su cuerpo y reían esporádicamente.

El chino miró el cielo, cuajado de estrellas, con la luna como matriarca. Luego observó uno por uno a todos sus compañeros. Estaban sonriendo y jugaban con las luciérnagas distraídamente. Hablaban pacíficamente. Ray jugueteó con uno de sus cabellos mientras observaba como todos sonreían. Desde luego, aquello no era un oasis de paz... Pero era muchísimo mejor. Era un paraíso...

Y sonrió ante el último pensamiento. Era un pequeño paraíso en medio de aquella ciudad. Un paraíso que solo le pertenecía a él y a sus compañeros. Y era intransferible e irrepetible... Y era aquello lo que le daba belleza. El tener un paraíso para sí mismo, que no podría imitar. Miró a sus amigos de nuevo, antes de unirse a ellos. Y mientras jugaba con ellos miró al cielo, sabiendo que no había mayor paraíso que aquel.

_El paraíso no está en el cielo, aunque haya que ganarlo. El paraíso está en la tierra, porque no hay mayor bendición que estar vivo y dar gracias por ello. Y si compartes el paraíso con las personas que más amas, aunque sea en tu vida terrena, ni la mayor gloria celestial hará empequeñecer tu recuerdo._


End file.
